Reichan, which blonde do you like?
by dark-atrox
Summary: -OOc-, -AU- a cross over.....hmm....it's about my favorite character mars reiko feat. the ice princess of Fuuka Gakuen....a quite long one shot...so minna-san, give it a shot too....onegai! tehee reixmina


as i've said...i dont own anything...

here's the draft of the story...

* * *

**"****REI-CHAN, WHICH BLONDE DO YOU LIKE?"**

By: Atrox

--

"Hino-san, I'm counting on you to take good care of Aino-san?" asked by the head mistress of the Fuuka Gakuen to the second year student high school.

"Yes, of course, Nakazawa-sensei, I'll definitely take good care of her." replied by the obliged student.

"I hope you will, not just because you were told to do so, huh, Hino-san?" the head mistress again inquired.

"Definitely yes, Nakazawa-sensei" replied then again by Hino, getting annoyed by the head mistress.

"I guess that's what I need to know from you, Hino-san. So, then tour her around the campus, will you? She's in your room." Closing the conversation as she turns to leave the student and vice versa but not before she bows to the teacher.

"Mou, that's why I hate to be part of the student council" mumbled by Hino as she goes to her room to pick up her room mate to tour her around the campus.

* * *

Fuuka Dormitory (just across the Fuuka Gakuen for Girls Campus)

--

The dormitory was silent since some students were not back yet from vacation. Some were preparing their things that just arrived and some were having a little chat at the dormitories lounge area.

"Oi, Hino!" someone called the raven haired beauty when she's about to enter the elevator. She turned around to see who called her name.

"Ah, it's you, Kuga" she then said as the person now standing in front of her.

"Tsk! It's Natsuki, you baka" she corrected her.

"If you want me to call you in your name then call me in my name too." She said to Natsuki, smirking at the girl.

"Gah… I don't like calling you in your name, it's kind of…." She trailed off.

"Kind of what, Kuga?" Hino asked.

"Kind of reserve only to the right person." She answered her friend who's looking at her now with a confused look on her face.

"That's kind of a nonsense answer Na-tsu-ki." She replied, emphasizing every syllable of her friends' name.

As a response, Natsuki rolled her eyes and pressed the button to open the elevator. Both girls enter the said lifting machine. Their elevator ride was silent; Hino was the one who broke the silence when it's time for her to get off. She waved at her friend and dashed off.

--

Room 146, her name was written in the wall next to her door. Her room, she used her key to open the door. She was confused when there's no one inside. The first thing that cross in her mind was that, maybe she's in the bathroom. So, she decided to go to the small living room and TADA…………… someone was sleeping on her couch.

She bent forward to see the face of the sleeping girl. She's cute, her mind said. She sat at the table in front of the couch then the girl stirred. Slowly, her eyes fluttered. Sensing that she's not alone anymore and that she saw that someone was sitting in front of her….she bolted up, standing straight. While Hino didn't expect the girl to stand up so suddenly. It's more like comical, she thought.

"Sumimasen, I didn't mean to sleep at your couch." Bowing to apologized to the room's owner.

"Its fine, you don't have to apologized. You know, you could use the bed if you really want to sleep." she responded, standing too so she could face to face with the stranger. She smirked; happiness flowed in her heart as she figured out that she was taller than the girl in front of her.

"That would be really rude of me to use the bed of other person without their permission." She reasoned out.

"Well, I guess your right." She smiled at her.

"Oh, I am Hino Rei. And I'll be your room mate temporarily. Don't worry; your room will be fixed in a week."

"Thank you and sorry for intruding in your room. My name's Aino Minako." She smiled too.

"Yeah, I've heard it from Nakazawa-sensei. So, if your still want to sleep then sleep at the bed, we can have the tour later." She said to Minako which made the other girl blushed.

"No, I'm fine, really. You can tour me now, well maybe after I settled my things if you don't mind." She said shyly.

"Oh, yeah. How stupid am I to forget about that. I'll help you then."

"No, I can do it by myself; it's too much to let you help me set my things." She declined the offer.

"You know, they said that 2 people can do a lot of things than one. Really, it's better if I will help you, in that way we could have our tour then you could take your rest." She explained her point.

Minako don't have the will power to refuse the help being offered to her so she let Hino then.

After like 3 hours of setting Minako's things, they found out it's a very tiring thing to do and that they need a break rather than to take the tour.

* * *

START OF CLASS

--

First day of the new semester. Everyone was not happy to go back to school. They have this so called, hang-over vacation.

As for the new roomies, they have a little argument at the first night to where Aino should sleep. Rei, insist that she doesn't mind sharing the bed with Minako while the latter said, it's too much and that she could manage a week in the couch. Well, as for the raven haired girl who doesn't take no for an answer, she was triumphant to convinced the girl to sleep with her in the bed.

"Rei-chan, I'm kind of nervous." Minako said to Rei, she's fidgeting as they were walking towards the school.

It's still early, so there were no other students except them.

"Rei-chan" the pet name Minako gave to Rei. The girl didn't approve at first but the girl used her charm against her. She was like hypnotized by her angelic face, her cute voice and specially her sexy body.

On the other hand, Mina thought how beautiful her room mate is. Her long raven locks that sways every time Rei moves as if in cue, it follows whatever the girl does. Her expressive eyes that piercing her heart when she's gazing at them, those amethyst eyes.

--

5 days ago, their first night as room mates, it rained hard. Loud thunder can be heard and flushes of lightning followed.

For Rei, it was a perfect night to sleep. She really likes to sleep in nights like this. The thunder and lightning was like a soothing music to her ears which made her fully asleep……..but then she heard soft sobs beside her.

Minako, who curled like a ball, hugging her extra pillow tightly.

She tapped the shoulder of the girl since she was facing the opposite direction and to know why she was sobbing. When Minako faces her, she suddenly……

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan……I'm afraid." The girl said, still sobbing. Then Rei got what the other girl meant. Minako is such a big frightened girl of thunder. She told Rei her frightening experienced about the thunder that's why she's afraid from it. The great Hino thinks it's childish but for the latter it's not. As being the nice and kind student, Rei does the best thing she could think of to soothe the sobbing girl. She hugs her tightly and comforts Minako which made her sleep in her arms.

Rei said to herself that it's just for this night because it's raining, it's not like it's going to rain every night, right?? HAHAHA too bad Hino….the next night and the night after the next night, it rained hard. Thunder and lightning were even worse, frightening the scaredy Aino Minako. So, for three nights, Mina was snuggling to her.

--

Back to the present…..

"What are you nervous about?" she asked Aino.

"The fact that we're not classmates and I'm going to be alone." She said to Rei cutely.

The raven-haired girl looks at Minako, her brows furrowed at what the other girl is nervous about.

"You can manage your self fine and my room is just 3 rooms away from yours." She said to the blond who is pouting at her.

"But I want to be with you all the time, Rei-chan." She said as she interlaced their fingers. "It made me feel secure" she added and look away so she could not met the amethyst eyes of the other girl.

Rei stiffened upon the contact but relaxes after a while. She likes the feeling of holding someone's hand. So much for the personal space she's been talking about with Natsuki.

--

Flashback…..-again-

"Mou… I really hate those girls." She grunted. Both were panting slowly after minutes of running. Running away from there fan girls, from 1st year level, second year and even from third years.

Natsuki laughed softly at her friend.

There were only first years but already belong to the list of famous students in the Fuuka Gakuen for girls.

"We can't help it since we're too cute." Natsuki said, grinning at her friend.

"Tsk! don't they know what personal space means. Geez! It means I don't like anyone touching Me." she said, still catching her breath.

"Make it clear to them next time what it means Hino." Natsuki sarcastically replied to her.

End of flashback

--

The time Aino interlaced their hands, she was taken aback, she stopped walking. Mina, sensing the uncomfortable feeling from her companion, looks away and started to pull her hand from Rei. But then, the latter started to walk again, pulling the shy girl with her.

The girl being pulled look at their intertwined hands, she blushed upon realizing what have she's done. They walk in silent until they reached the school. Rei stopped walking and faces Minako.

And the latter blushes when there eyes meet.

The raven beauty decided to tease her friend to ease the atmosphere.

"Why are you blushing? Is it because of this?" she asked, lifting their laced hands.

"N-no it's not." Minako stammered as she pulled her hand from Rei.

"Mou, Mina, you shouldn't feel embarrass about it. Besides, you've been cuddling to me these fast few nights and you were not shy about it and now just a mere holding hands made you blushed like that?" she said to her now tomato face friend.

"We-well,………….mou, stop embarrassing me more, Rei-chan. I haven't told you but now I will… you know I'm a clingy person, and I'm sorry for being one to you." She retorted back at her friend.

"Then, now I know…and I want you to know it's alright. It's fine if it's you." Rei then too blushes to what have she's said which catch the attention of Minako. She averted her gazed to the ginko trees to avoid meeting the sapphire's orbs of the girl.

"Well then, I'll keep that in mind" Minako said as she too, look at the ginko trees.

"You already know where your room is, right? I want you to go ahead and let's just meet at the cafeteria later, during lunch break." Rei said to the transferee girl, giving her an apologetic look.

"Okay, but May I know where you going?" she asked

"I'm part of the student council and it's my duty to go there every morning before I go to my room. For attendants' sake." She explained to Aino who nodded in return.

"I'll see you later then." She smiled at Rei before waving goodbye to her.

* * *

To the student council room...

--

Hino was rumbling to herself as she was heading to the council room.

"Geez, what was that about, it was like I admitted that I like her." she frowned not minding her environment.

"What the? I like her? NO WAY!" she said to loudly not noticing that she's already near at the council room.

Before she could open the door someone…

"Who do you like, Rei-chan?" someone from her back asked her a question.

Rei turned to see whose talking and to confirm who she thinks the owner of the voice.

--

Upon seeing the person who owns the voice, she never thought it could be here in this early in the morning and in their school in particular, she paled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the person coldly, not pleased to be ushered by the person's presence at her front.

"Ei? Was that all you're going to say? Not even a greeting or a hug or kisses?" the stranger teases Hino but the latter didn't react from it.

"Don't act too familiar with me and don't ever talk to me again." She said harshly, turning to leave the other person to go to the council room.

"Wait! Don't go inside the room!" the other student warned her but too late since she already opened the door.

--

What she saw inside the room made Hino blushed to death.

What made her blushed was that her bestfriend and the kaichou were making out at this early in the morning…

"GOMEN! I didn't mean to interrupt, please continue…" she said too quickly and then close the door.

--

For the two who were making out and was disturbed by Rei blushed too, for being caught. The kaichou then giggled, for her Natsuki has a tomato red face now.

"Ara, ara, My Natsuki is too cute." Shizuru teases her girlfriend as she pokes Natsuki at her face cutely.

"Shut up! You baka!" She retorted back but not really meant it.

--

While outside the council room…

"Well? I warned you didn't i?" She asked Hino, smirking at the embarrassed girl.

"You could have warned me earlier, you know?" she shot back, still overwhelmed at what she saw a while ago.

"Then, listened to what the others told you, Rei-chan." She said as she pulled the girl in a hug.

Rei haven't anticipated what the other girl would do, she was caught off guard. She cannot escape any more and to make the matter worse, Natsuki decided to get out of the room that time.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut it, Kuga." She cut Natsuki before the latter could finish her sentence.

"Ara, ara, what a lovely sight in the morning. I'm glad Natsuki and I spread the love in the morning that even Rei-san-"Shizuru chided in behind Natsuki.

"You too, Fujino, shut it!" she glared at the kaichou.

The same time the person was still hugging her tightly. Then Hino noticed it so she pushed her gently.

"Let go of me, will you!" she said harshly.

The latter released her and sadness could be seen in her face.

"Hmm….Rei-san should not be so cruel to our transferee student, right Natsuki?" Shizuru said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Huh? We-well….." Natsuki look at her bestfriend.

"Whatever!" the raven haired girl said leaving the three.

* * *

--

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna-san! Watashi wa Aino Minako desu. Yorushiku onegai shimasu." She said energetically to everyone.

"Well, it's nice to have a genki new classmate, ne minna?" their sensei asked everyone.

"HAI!" everyone replied.

"Let me see, Aino-san, please sit their at the back, beside Kino-san." Their sensei again.

Minako strode towards the chair being assigned to her and as she comfortably sitting, Kino smiled at her.

"Welcome to Fuuka Gakuen, Aino-san. My name's Kino Makoto." Her seat mate said.

"Nice to meet you too, Kino-san and thank you for the warm welcome." She replied, smiling at her classmate.

"Makoto, just Makoto. I don't like formalities, kind of, well, not my style." She said, scratching her cheek cutely.

"Well, call me Minako too, Makoto."

"Alright, time for the class to start." Their sensei gets their attention….

* * *

LUNCH BREAK…

--

"So, Minako, want to eat lunch together?" Mako asked, smiling sweetly at our new student.

"I'm sorry, Makoto but a friend of mine is already waiting for me at the cafeteria." She replied politely, careful not to offend her new found friend.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll eat alone then." The brunette said, a bit sad for the rejection.

"But I guess Rei-chan don't mind if we eat together though." Mina said, smiling at her seatmate.

"Well, I guess so." She then too, smiled.

* * *

CAFETERIA…

--

As they arrived at the Cafeteria it was already full of students.

"Wah, there's a lot of students here. I wonder where's Rei-chan could be." She said to the taller girl.

"Well, that's why I ate her seldom because this place was always full of students." Mako replied.

"We can't help it, it's a famous Cafeteria." Mina said, trying to find her room mate.

"Not really, it's because of Shizuru-sama, Natsuki-sama and Rei-sama, that's why students flock at here always." Mako explained but the blonde girl didn't hear her at all since she spotted Rei at the second floor of the Cafeteria.

"Rei-chan!" she said loudly so that it can get the latter's attention. Then she waved at her.

--

Minako was too preoccupied to not notice that all of the students in the cafeteria were looking at her. Then Mako pulled her sleeve gently.

"Hey, Minako!" Mako pulled her sleeve again.

"What is it, Mako? she asked.

"When you mean a friend of yours is waiting for you here, did you mean, was it Hino Rei-sama?"

"Rei-sama? Sama? Do you mean, Rei-chan?" she asked her friend, then pointing at Rei.

"Yes, Rei-sama! Look, everyone was glaring at you." Mako whispered at her.

She look around to confirm what her seat mate had said to her, and then figures! Everyone was really glaring at her.

"I mean, Rei-sama!" she said loudly and awkwardly. That gets Rei's attention.

Then everyone busied themselves…

--

"Oi, Minako, come up here." The famous student said too loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone grasped because it's the first time that Rei invited someone in their personal area, the student's council area.

"Oi, Mina! You hear me? Come up here!" that snapped out Minako in her thoughts, and then she noticed that everyone was glaring at her again.

The blonde felt small from all that was glaring at her. Before she noticed it, she runs outside the café. Mako followed her. For Rei, she was confused too what had happened.

"What the?" She said, a bit confused on why her friend suddenly run out of the café.

"Was that your room mate? What happened?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know, I'll go look for her." she replied, standing up.

When she's about to leave, the other transferee student grab her arm.

"You have a practice after lunch, right? So, don't waste your time, will you, Rei-chan?

"I hate to agree but she's right, Rei-san." The student council president agreed.

"I don't care, I am the one who controls my time, and no one tells me what to do." She replied at the two who were preventing her from leaving.

--

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, asking for help about Hino's attitude of disobeying the council president. Then the latter understood that her girlfriend needs some help in controlling her bestfriend, persuade her somehow.

"Oi, Hino! Calm down will you. Just talk to her later, after school. It's not like she's going anywhere, right?" Natsuki said, trying to control the situation.

The raven beauty pondered for a moment, thinking about what Natsuki said to her. Then she sat back to her chair and look at the persons in front of her.

"I guess so…I'll check on her later then" she said calmly, then picking up her chopsticks to continue to eat the deferred food in the table.

Shizuru smiled in no particular, knowingly that Natsuki can handle the situation very well.

--

Mean while, Minako run off somewhere in the campus where fewer students could be seen. When she felt she could no longer run, she stopped. Resting her hands to her knees to support her body, panting heavily like she joined a long run marathon.

Then a minute, she heard someone at her back also panting, somewhat having a difficulty in breathing, gasping for air. She looked back to see Mako, her body was slight bent forward and like her, her hands were resting in her knees.

"Hey! I didn't know you're a fast runner. You could win a gold medal in the Olympics, you know." She said smirking at the panting blonde.

Mina stood, walk towards Mako and gave her friend a small smile. The latter stood too, facing her friend,

"Why did you run off like that?" Mako asked worriedly, placing her one hand at the girl's right shoulder.

Mina flinched upon the sudden contact so the taller girl quickly removed her hand from the latter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think at all, it's just my instincts tell me to get away from that place." She answered; a bit shy for the unladylike behavior she'd done a while ago.

"Okay, let's eat for the mean time before you could fill me in why you did such thing." Mako said, pulling the run away student with her.

The latter staggered but then let her seat mate pull her. They walked towards at one of the gazebo scattered in the campus.

Mako brought out her obento she's been carrying the whole time. It was somewhat big. She laughs lightly when she saw the shocked expression of Minako.

-

"I know, it's a bit big because I misplaced the one I've been using last term." She explained, a lopsided grin occurred in her lips.

"You're going to share it with me?" Mina asked shyly

"Well of course, it's obvious, right?" she inquired.

"Thank you for you kindness, Mako." She said, accepting the chopsticks the girl handed her.

The two eat in silent unlike in the cafeteria; it was a ruckus, very noisy, for all the rumbling of the students.

* * *

--

Student1: Hey, do you know who's the girl together with Natsuki-sama, Shizuru-sama and Rei-sama?

Student2: Are you nuts? Don't you know her? She's Tsukino Usagi.

Student3: I've heard she's Shizuru-sama's cousin.

Student4: Well, no doubt about that, just look at her. With that beauty, the sophisticated appearance and their eyes.

Student2: Yeah, no doubt, she does belong to the Fujino lineage.

Student1: But she just transferred here, right? Then, why is she acting too familiar with Rei-sama?

Student4: I don't have any idea about that but I guess it's expected that Rei-sama will treat her nice since she's a cousin of Shizuru-sama.

Student3: well, I guess you have a point there.

Student2: But what bothers me was that, a nobody called Rei-sama disrespectfully.

Student4: Think about it, she even called Rei-sama Rei-chan. How dare she was.

-

After minutes had passed, the students finished eating while the star students were slowly walking out of the cafeteria.

"I'm so excited to hear you sing again, Rei-chan" Usagi said excitedly, hooking her right arm at the latter's left arm.

Rei looked at the odango girl sharply and removed her arm and at the same time- "Don't touch me. You're not a leech are you, so don't cling to me"

The other girl then hooked her arm again at our raven beauty as if she didn't hear what the latter had said to her.

"Will you let go of me?" she shouted since Usagi pushed her at her limits. The students in the cafeteria stop of whatever they're doing. All eyes where on Rei and to the blonde girl who was surprised at the sudden outburst.

Usagi released her arm and the latter was still looking at her sharply. She composed herself and without any warning she kissed Rei on the lips.

Everyone grasp of what they have witnessed. Natsuki stared at the two, her mouth hang open slightly while Shizuru just giggled.

For the person being kissed without noticed, upon she felt the pair of soft lips pressed against hers, her eyes went wide. She hasn't comprehended yet what was happening until the odango girl deepened the kiss so she pushed her away.

"That was the punishment for you, Rei-chan, for yelling at me." the other girl said, walking outside the café. Shizuru then followed suit to her cousin then-

"I guess you overdo it, Usagi-chan" she whispered and tapped her cousin's shoulder but give her a small smile as if saying it was the right thing to do after all.

Natsuki walks towards at her bestfriend. "Oi, Hino! Are you there?" she asked, flicking her fingers in front of Rei's face.

She snapped out, her face was totally red, from anger or embarrassment?

She was about to burst again but instead she let out a heavy sigh and walked outside the café. She walks quickly, eager to leave the place. She headed to the music hall with Natsuki trailing behind her.

* * *

--

"Thank you, Mako-chan, that was great!" MIna said, smiling sweetly at her friend.

"Chan? Now you're calling me with chan because I gave you food?" Mako replied, teasing the ditzy blond.

"That's not it. I just feel like it. Calling you, Mako-chan" she said, turning her head away to hide her flushing face.

Sensing Mina's discomfort, Mako eases her up…"Alright, I'm Mako-chan then from now on."

The brunette felt great within her, especially in her heart. Even if she just had met the girl, she thinks that she can tell everything to her. Share things with her.

"So, can you tell me now why you suddenly run off like that?" Mako asked, careful not to make Mina feel interrogated.

"Well, I-I really don't know, Mako-chan." She said cutely, clasping both of her hands and putting them in her lap.

"I see" was the short reply of the disappointed girl. She wants her new friend to trust her and tell her everything what she feels.

"I'm sorry Mako-chan. It's just that…I really do not understand myself why I did it in the first place." she worriedly gazes at Mako.

"It's alright! Don't bother yourself with it anymore…say?" she smiled at Mina though she want to asked about her relationship with Rei. She also thought, they're quite close, considering how the blonde called her and on the other hand the raven beauty somewhat allowed Minako to call her Rei-chan. Well, is the transferee student really just a nobody to Rei-sama? She pondered….

"Yes?"

"Why don't we walk around a little, we still have half an hour before classes in afternoon starts." she suggested.

"Yes! That would be nice." Mina agreed excitedly

* * *

--

Before Rei could enter the music hall, Natsuki grabbed her.

"What?" she spat at her bestfriend, not feeling good after what happened a while ago at the cafeteria.

"Oi, you'll scare everyone if you have a face like that." Natsuki pointed at her best friend's facial expression.

Hino's been scowling since she left the cafeteria and giving everyone an icy glare that comes eye contact with her.

"What do you want me to do? Overjoyed because that woman is here and that she kissed me in front of everyone?" she asked Natsuki sarcastically

"Well, it surprised me too, you know. I didn't expect Usagi to be Shizuru's cousin. And that she would transfer here in our school." She replied calmly.

She doesn't like to argue with her cousin right now.

"I know, I'm sorry Natsuki, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that, I'm not ready for all of this." Rei lowered her gaze and slumping her shoulders slightly.

Natsuki put her hands in her bestfriend's shoulder. Then the latter looked at the emerald eyes before her. She can see her reflection in those eyes that shows concern to her well-being. Then she remembered how she liked Natsuki's eyes, she really likes staring at them not that she doesn't like her amethyst eyes though.

"It's alright but please stop moping around. It's just a kissed and you've already moved on, right?" she said, letting go of Rei's shoulder.

"Yeah, I already moved on and you're damned right, it's just a kissed as you said, like what you're doing this morning with Shizuru." She said to Natsuki, smirking at her who made the other girl blushed furiously.

"Gah, no teasing. I already have enough with Shizuru, so spare me." Natsuki said, leaving her cousin.

* * *

--

"What's that smell?" Minako said as she smelled something.

"Oh that? It's from the culinary arts club. I bet Mai-san is cooking something yummy right now." Mako said as they were passing at the said club.

"Mai-san? Wow that smells really good. I wonder what she's cooking right now." the blond inhaled deeply so that she can smell the aroma that lurching the area.

"Yeah, Mai-san. She's part of the student council, unlike Shizuru-sama, Natsuki-sama and Rei-sama, she loves spending her free time at her club, cooking something. The students love her because she's different from those three; she's so sociable and easy to approach." Her long introduction to Mai.

"I want to see her cook." Aino replied absentmindedly as she was thinking Rei eating a meal that she herself prepared for.

"That's impossible because there are too many students there right now. Aside from who truly wants to learn how to cook, there were also students just want to get close with Mai-san." Mako again explained.

"Of course, next time then." She said as they continue walking at the hallways of the school.

As they were walking, they heard a strumming of guitar accompanied by a piano. Then a melodious voice singing.

"What a beautiful voice." Mina said as her paced quickened to find the source of that sound.

Mako followed suit-"That's…" she didn't finished what she's going to say since the blonde already saw the person who owns the voice.

Mako and Mina practically ended in the Music hall; it's a big room, like a theater. With a big stage and soft benches around for students to sit upon. In the stage, a big piano was located at the left side and someone's playing at it. And that someone was no other than Rei with Natsuki strumming her guitar beside her.

That time, it was Rei's turn to sing as she was playing the piano, she was staring intently at Natsuki while Natsuki was staring at her too. It was somewhat they were playing the song for each other. And it was always like this, every time they were having a practice. Every time it involves music, the cousins were serious, not minding anyone, even the cheers of the students who were always there to listen at their practice.

"Rei-chan….."Mina said softly to herself, but it reached Mako's ear. She saw the admirations in her friends face.

"_She's totally in to her right now_." Mako mumbled to herself, she felt she already lost in a fight. A fight that has not even occurred.

* * *

At the dorm's cafeteria….

--

It was already 6 in the evening; the place was full of students having their dinner. Mina felt alone, she wished Mako was with her right now. Too bad, the other girl was assigned at the other dorm of the Fuuka. Rei was in no sight and she's not ready to face her yet after what she had done earlier. Then she remembered…the beautiful voice of her room mate. Aside from shocking revelations that Rei is an elite student and that everyone is looking up at her, she never thought that she also has a nice voice.

She sighed, eating alone in this big table made her feel so alone.

THUNK!!

A tray of food was being put in font of her that made her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, did I startle you?" the stranger asked.

"Chie, it's not really nice you know." Said her companion.

"It's alright; it just startled me a little though." The blond admitted coyly.

"Then it's fine to share tables with you? I'm Harada Chie." Chie smiled as she sat opposite from Minako.

"And I'm Senou Aoi." Aoi too smiled, sitting beside Chie.

"I'm Aino Minako, I'm a transferee student." She offered them a smile, glad that she has a company now.

"I figured that out, it's easy to tell since we're already 3rd years." Chie chuckled as she starts to eat her food.

"I see, I'm sorry for being impolite, Harada-sempai, Senou-sempai." Mina said, standing and bowing at the two.

The 3rd years look at each other and started laughing…the transferee student look at the two confusingly.

"Hey, you don't have to be so formal, Mina-chan." Aoi said.

"Yeah, just call me Chie-sempai."

"Me too, just Aoi-sempai…

Minako sat again comfortably, facing her two sempai. Then they started to eat silently….

Then suddenly…

--

"Hey, Mina-chan, looked at this." Chie handing her phone to her kohai.

When the younger girl saw what Chie wanted her to look at, she blushed and a little pain jolted at her chest.

"That's Hino-chan and the transferee girl who was rumored to be her ex-girlfriend back in junior high." Aoi explained. When she said Hino-chan, she was referring to Rei, that's what they called her against the latter's will.

"Rei-chan… I mean Rei-sama's ex-girlfriend?" she asked , shocked again to the new info she found out.

"Yeah, how bold, right? Kissing Hino-chan against her will and in front of everyone." Chie added as she accepted her phone back from the astonish girl.

"I saw you earlier at the cafeteria but you suddenly run off." Chie continued.

The pain Mina felt was getting stronger and she doesn't know why she felt that way. She was lost again in her thoughts but suddenly brought back again in the reality when she felt someone tapped her shoulder.

"Finally, I found you." Rei said, smiling at her.

Minako looked at those amethyst's eyes. It's piercing her again, that look Rei giving her…

"Rei-chan…" she said as panicked strike her.

"Yoh, Hino-chan! Finished practicing your new song?" Chie asked, interrupting the two who were gazing at each other.

The raven haired girl gave Chie a death glare for calling her that name.

"Chie-sempai, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me like that." She said to Chie who just smirking at her.

"Hmm… but Mina-chan here is calling you Rei-chan, and you didn't spat at her." Aoi teased her Kohai.

Rei's cheeks tinged a little upon the realizations so she folded her arms and look away at her sempai.

"Fine, have it your way." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you" she said to her room mate.

"You run off from me earlier and now you ate dinner without me." she accused the blonde who was just staring at her blankly.

Rei sat beside the silent student, and she noticed that the girl haven't finished eating yet.

--

"I forgot something…so I returned from the classroom to fetch it." She replied, lying to the great Hino.

The 3rd years were observing the interactions between the 2nd years.

"So, did you have your lunch? Look, you hardly touch you dinner." she pointed out as she picked up Mina's spoon with food, bringing to her mouth to eat it.

"Kind of hungry, mind if i share with your food?." She continued, bringing again a spoonful of food into her mouth, not waiting for her room mate's approval.

"Yeah, I don't mind but I guess it's better if you get your own food if you're that hungry." The latter replied shyly, she's blushing lightly for the fact that Rei was using her spoon. "Indirect kiss?"

"I said kind of hungry, not very hungry." The raven haired girl reasoned out.

"Here!" she continued as she raised the spoon in front of the blonde's mouth. "Open wide." She added.

The transferee student was plastered at Hino's action. She doesn't know what to do; she was hesitant to open her mouth, to be feed by the elite student.

"Open your mouth will you, my arms are getting sore already." Rei said scornfully which snapped out Minako in her internal battle.

The latter opened her mouth hesitantly but received the food happily.

"Oh, how sweet!" Aoi remarked, teasing the two which made them blushed.

"Shut up, Aoi-sempai, mind your own business. Why don't you feed your own girlfriend?" she teases back.

Chie who was eating choked herself upon hearing what her kohai had said. Then Aoi handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said shortly

--

Again they fell into silence as they continued to eat. Well, of course the great Hino feeding herself and Minako who was flustered every time Rei feeds her. And these scenes made the students around the cafeteria drop their jaw, stare at them in awe. Their Rei-sama being affectionate to someone they didn't know, someone they didn't know that ever exist in the first place, a nobody.

"That's a nice meal." Rei said smiling at her flushing room mate.

"Yeah, that was nice, hmm… nope it was great." She replied, she felt better now, not minding the students who were giving her a look that says 'who are you to Rei-sama' or 'how dare you made Rei-sama feed you'

Out of nowhere,Our raven beauty was caught off guard again. The other blonde was hugging her from the back.

"Rei-chan, such a meanie… you ate dinner without me and you even feed her and not me." Usagi said sadly then look straight at Minako. Sapphire eyes meet sapphire's orbs.

"Get off me." she said harshly at the girl hugging her.

And again, the 3rd year was observing the scene with amused looks at their faces.

Usagi didn't budge… she's still hugging Rei and was still looking at Minako.

"Well, hello there, I'm Tsukino Usagi. Rei-chan's girlfriend." the blonde introduces herself to the other blonde. While the latter was again shocked for the new revelations. She thought she was Rei-chan's ex.

"And who might you be?" the odango continued.

Before Mina could say something, Rei extracted herself from the girl from her back. She stood in front of her.

"You are not definitely my girlfriend. Haven't you remember? You dumped me way back when we were in junior high." she said, bitterness can noticed at her voiced.

"Well, yeah… and I'm claiming you again." Usagi replied confidently.

They were getting a lot of attentions right now…

-

"Oh yeah? What am I? A lost and found thing that you can claimed whenever you like?" the raven haired girl retorted back.

"No, of course not, Rei-chan. I already regret what I did to you. I still love you and I know you still love me too." Usa then again said.

Rei raised her eyebrows from what had she heard. She smirked.

"I don't love you anymore. Can't you see that? I already have someone…" she said randomly, she really did not intend it to say it but she wanted to see the hurt expression in Usagi's face but in disappointment, no trace of it.

"Oh really? And who was that someone?" she said mockingly. She knows that Rei was still head over heels to her which is still a matter to be confirmed.

"Her!" Hino said, pointing at the other blonde who was sitting silently.

Minako on the other hand, upon hearing her room mate proclaiming she was that someone Rei was talking about….felt lightheaded. Yes! Of course, it would be really great to be Hino Rei's girlfriend…she thought.

The raven beauty grabbed one of Mina's hands which made the latter stood up. Their eyes met, and there, she saw the pleading looked Rei was giving her. She nods and without any warning kissed the great Hino in the lips.

For the matter, Rei didn't quite anticipate that Mina would kiss her. She was a shy girl after all. But…….but those lips were so intoxicating, so soft like marshmallows. She's loving it now, she didn't care anything at all……….She felt that her room mate pulled away… to her dismay.

Chie was grinning from ear to ear……she recorded it all, the time Rei pulled Minako's hand and the time the ditzy blonde initiated a lip locking with Hino. Aoi stared at them amusingly while the others drop their utensils. Clanking from here and there can be heard, everyone stood in silent……..the odango blonde?! She was smiling at the sight before her; she thinks it was a challenge from her raven beauty.

Usagi hugged Rei from the back again…..resting her chin at the latter's shoulder. Rei flinched. The odango blonde looked sharply at the ditzy blonde.

"So? Was it fun kissing Rei-chan?" she asked which startled Minako in her dreamy state.

"It had to be…..because that was the last time your going to kiss what's mine." She added.

"Wow! Cat fights….meow…." Chie said, still recording the events taking place.

And with that…..the-eve- thirsty-of-rumors-to-spread-girl earned a smacked at the shoulder from Aoi.

"What was that for?" she asked, looking at her girlfriend while rubbing her shoulder.

As a respond, Aoi glared at her which made her shut up.

-

Rei who was being hugged by her ex decided to break the tension growing between the two blondes.

"Cut it out…..I'm not yours and no one owns me." she said a little loud then detached herself from Usagi.

She situated herself distantly from the two who looked at her. Their sapphire eyes were piercing her, it was like asking 'who Rei-chan? Which blonde do you like?"

"Rei-chan" the blondes called her name at the same time.

The raven beauty looked at Minako first then to Usagi. The similarities of the two girls were so great you could mistake them from one to another. Rei now was very confused, she could no longer think rationally. It was like her brain could not process any longer……she just stared at the two blondes.

"Rei-chan…." Usagi called

She looked at the odango blonde.

Rei-chan…" Minako called too.

Then the raven beauty shifted her gazed to the ditzy blonde.

She backed away…..her head begins to throb now……suddenly all that she can see was a blur then slowly begins to faze until she passed out.

* * *

--

Winds blowing…….she can feel it against her face. The chirping of the birds that made her goes back to sleep but…..

"Oi Hino……"

Slowly she drifted from her dreamland to reality….she flutters her eyes little by little and saw the emerald eyes peering at her, those eyes she's been admiring since the day she saw it.

"Natsuki?" she asked groggily

"Yah, who else could be here but just me…." the ice princess of Fuuka Gakuen replied.

"Why are we here?" she asked, sitting up and looking at her surroundings.

Both of them now were under the shade of a tree. It's the place they've been hanging out every after lunch break if not practicing their new song.

"Eh? It's you who told me to skip our practice for today. Gah! Sometimes Hino, you're acting a little weird." Natsuki grunted, standing up and stretching her arms.

Rei rubbed her temple, thinking what happened prior to this event. She looked at her standing bestfriend who was now looking at the sky.

"Where's Minako and Usagi?" she asked suddenly, standing too.

Natsuki looked at her with her emerald orbs conveying that she too don't know where those people are she's asking about….

"Minako and Usagi?" she snorted.

"Who the hell are they, anyway?" she continued.

* * *

--

Afternoon classes ended peacefully to Rei's bewilderment. She knows something's off. How come Natsuki and everybody she asked about Minako and Usagi don't know anything? Weird, this is totally weird.

Because of that, she decided to stay out of her club activities for today. But before going back at their dormitory, she drops by at the near convenience store. Too preoccupied about what happened, she didn't notice the person in front of her. And the end result, their bodies collided…..

BLOG!

"Great! What a great day." She muttered to herself, not caring who she bumped.

"Ouch! That hurts." Whined by the person she bumped into.

"Mou, klutzy as ever. Are you alright?" Rei heard another voice.

The raven haired girl stood up, dusting off the dirt in her uniform. Her head throbs, something weird happened to her and now this one….never been a disastrourific day. She looked at the persons in front of her…..her eyes went wide. Two pairs of sapphire eyes greeted her….

"Minako…Usagi.." she heard herself said.

The two blondes smiled at her as if it was expected that Rei would recognized them. Minako helped Usagi stood up and cleaned off the dirt in her uniform.

"Rei-chan…" the two said in unison.

Rei, a feel of nostalgia enveloped her. The thought of Minako and Usagi being real and existed not only in her mind brought happiness to her heart.

"I'm happy you remember us again." Usagi said.

Again? Rei asked herself.

"I'm really glad Rei-chan…now we can continue where we left off." Minako said, walking closely at the raven haired that's beginning to get confused.

"I agree to Minako-chan…." Usagi chided.

Rei just stared at them flabbergasted.

"So, Rei-chan….." Minako started.

"Which blonde do you like?" Usagi ended.

--

-end-

* * *

which one do i like? Minako of course...silly!

hmm...how about you guys out there...which one do you prefer to be Hino's pair?! tehee...


End file.
